


It's Zelena time now!   - Chapter I  -  Sister talk

by PrettyRegal91



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Other, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyRegal91/pseuds/PrettyRegal91
Summary: It seemed like we had to say goodbye to Zelena Mills after season 6, so in this story her journey continues. Luckily, she returned in season 7 after all. So this is the beginning of an alternative story of what could have happened with Zelena.





	It's Zelena time now!   - Chapter I  -  Sister talk

It’s Zelena time now!

Chapter I - Sister talk

‘Regina! Regina!... ‘ Zelena yells from under the stairs. ‘This was way easier when I had my magic. I miss that time where I could demand people to do stuff for me just by holding a dagger. Ugh the good old times’ she mumbles while walking towards the living room. ‘Regina! REGINAAAaaaa ..aauch! Bloody hell! Zelena screams agitated and out of pain. 

‘Sis? Is that you?’ Regina asks while her face appears in the opening of the kitchen door 

‘No it’s Santa and some annoying singing elf’s. ‘ Zelena says sarcastically. ‘Off course it’s me I live here, in case you hadn’t noticed.’

‘What happened, I heard a scream’ Regina asks concerned. 

‘Just a stupid monkey who was standing in my way.’ She says while showing Regina a piece of Robin’s toys. 

‘I thought you did not play with the monkeys anymore.’ Regina says laughing. 

‘Well, my toddler does. But look at me Regina.’ She says while making a hand gesture 

‘Looking good today sis, nice hat.’ Regina winks.

‘Not like that!’ Zelena rolls her eyes. ‘ I already know I look wickedly good, but thanks sis.’ 

‘You have always been the humble one’ Regina says while shaking her head, and grins. 

‘Seriously Regina. Everyone is living happily ever after with their happy beginnings and here am I. Even Emma and her one handed pirate are married. I don’t understand what she sees in that hairy chested man’ she says, while pulling a face as if she has just eaten something that tasted really bad. But well, at least she’s with a man. I am alone, with a toddler, acting like a perfect stay at home mom changing diapers and cleaning the house I share with my sister. I can’t even force a dwarf to clean it for me, because apparently they don’t give a damn if you don’t have magic to make them do it. I thought they liked to work hard. ‘ she says while letting her body fall on the couch as if she hasn’t been able to sit all day and her body can finally rest.

‘Well, not to be rude but you haven’t been exactly NICE to them’. 

‘What? Sorry, I just thought I heard you say a swearword’. Zelena says sarcastically ‘Keep your voice down when you say that word, Robin might hear it’ she whispers. 

‘Speaking about Robin, I have an idea.’ Regina says

‘Is this going to be a serious sister talk, then I don’t know if I want to hear it. Unless it’s really wicked’ Zelena says as if she doesn’t care but she’s secretly quit curious what her sister’s plan is.

‘All you have been doing lately is taking care of Robin… Which you are pretty good at’ Regina adds quickly. ‘It’s just that you haven’t had the time yet to figure out what you want to do now that you don’t have magic’ Regina says while she moves to the couch to sit next to her sister. 

‘Well it’s pretty simple, I have no magic and unless you know how to get it back I have no other place to be’ Zelena says, with a bit of sadness in her voice. For her it’s like losing a friend that was always there for you to help you when you needed it the most. Now that friend is gone and left an empty place in her life. 

Regina moves close to her sister and softly holds Zelena’s hand between her hands. ‘You know that you are more than magic. There’s more out there in the world. You just have to be ready to open up and see what it has in store for you. You were born with magic, it has been with you your whole life. It is not easy saying goodbye to something that was a part of you for so long. That made you feel safe.’

‘Wow someone has been taken lessons from Dr. Hopper’ Zelena tries to joke when actually holding a tear back.  
Regina can see the tears and the pain through her smile, like sisters can. Regina smiles at her sister in a sweet ‘you are going to be alright’ kind of way. She leans against her, still holding her hand, letting her head rest on her shoulder. For a few minutes not a word is said. What will they be thinking right now? Most likely the same. Who would have ever thought this would happen. Two sisters who had bigger issues than the typical sister discussions in the past, now sitting together holding hands. Peaceful, quiet and loving. 

After this beautiful moment of silence Regina starts to talk again. ‘So I have been thinking and I believe this can be helpful for you. What do you say if I take care of Robin for a couple of days? Or even longer? ’ She says while removing her head from her sisters warm shoulder and giving her a bit more space. Not just physical but also emotionally. It will be a tough decision for Zelena to make and Regina is not sure how she will respond. 

‘You volunteer to take care of a toddler? We are so not alike!’ 

‘I mean it Zelena. Take some time for yourself. To find out what can be the next chapter of your story.’ 

‘I don’t know Regina, I don’t know if I can leave Robin. What if something happens and she feels like I abandoned her. I don’t want her to think her mom didn’t want her, like our mum didn’t want me. ’ That chapter might seem closed, but her mother giving her up will forever be a scar on Zelena’s heart. One that she’s learning how to live with. 

‘I will take good care of her I promise. I will tell her every day that her mom loves her. It’s just for a short period of time. You will be back before you know it.’ Regina smiles at Zelena. 

‘Well, maybe it is time that mommy gets some rest from changing diapers and sleepless nights.’Zelena sights. She takes a deep breath and continues: ‘Ok, but only for a few days and you have to promise me that you let her listen to Wicked always wins before she goes to sleep. Don’t dare to sing it yourself she needs to hear it with mommy’s voice which is obviously the best. Oh, and don’t forget to bring her rabbit everywhere you go or she will cry endlessly and you need to magically give yourself a new pair of ears. Are you really sure about this sis?’ Zelena asks with a bit of hesitation in her voice. 

‘Yes. I miss Henry. He has grown so much. He is a young man now, who is following his own path’ Regina says, trying not to cry. ‘ Off course I love to spend some one on one time with my niece.’ She holds both of her sisters hands tight looks her right in the eye and says: ‘It’s Zelena time now’. 

‘It’s Zelena time now’ Zelena repeats after her sister. Convincing herself she is really going to do this.  
They hug each other really tight. ‘Thank you for doing this Regina’ Zelena whispers. ‘You are not sending me back to Oz aren’t you?’

Regina laughs. ‘No, not this time’. ‘Wait I have something for you’ she gets up and walks towards her kitchen. 

‘What is it?’ Zelena immediately asks, impatient. 

Regina walks back to the living room with both of her hands closed. ‘Pick one’ she says. 

‘Both!’ Zelena says without hesitation.

‘Ok fine! I knew you were going to say that, but you have to promise me to be careful. ‘ Regina says in not a stern but concerned way.

‘Yeah , yeah alright now just open your hands. Oh wait is it your car key? ‘ Zelena gets really excited. 

‘Really? You think after last time when you hit the black fairy, which was a good move though, I would give you my car? I don’t think so sis.‘ Regina laughs

‘What is it that makes you so attached to that old thing? You have been driving it for ages when you can poof yourself everywhere. Like hello.. why do you even need it!?’ Zelena rolls her eyes.

‘It just reminds me of.. well that’s not important now’. Regina opens her hands so the subject will be changed immediately. 

‘What! How did you get that!’ Zelena says out loud

‘Now that we’re not fighting curses anymore Granny decided to do a little gardening with the dwarfs, as a hobby. They are not really public about it but you can’t hide it from the mayor. I traded it for my famous lasagna recipe. Well ok I changed one ingredient but she won’t notice. I mean I’m the queen of lasagna’ Regina says while handing her sister two tiny sparkling… 

‘Magic beans!’ Zelena grabs them quickly out of Regina’s hands ‘I can’t believe I am holding magic again. I have mist you so much my baby’s’ Zelena is all over the moon about it.

‘Zelena. Hello.. Zelena!' Regina waves her hand in front of her sisters face until she finally notices her again. 

‘Sorry but it has been so long Regina, I missed magic’ Zelena holds her hands closed, with the beans in them , bringing her hands to her chest. She takes a deep breath as if she breaths in fresh air on a beautiful day in spring. The best air ever. This is a feeling you can only understand if you are Zelena. 

 

‘Oh really? I had no Idea you missed magic.’ Regina shakes her head and grins. ‘Just remember you only got two beans. Use them wisely. One tot travel where ever you want to go and one for the way back home.’ 

‘Yeah I know how it works. Where should I keep the second bean. Ah I know where!’ Zelena says in a way as if she just had the best idea ever.

‘Really? In your bra?’ Regina shakes her head

‘Oh you’re right probably not the best place. What If I meet my prince farming and he turns out to be evil just like my last love. He might steal it. ‘ 

Regina shakes her head again. ‘ You are unbelievable. Why did I let you do this again?’. 

‘Because it is Zelena time now, you said it yourself.’

‘Yes and you can enjoy it well… with whoever you want an how you want’. Regina says while trying to not get pictures of her sis and a prince farming making magic in her head. 

‘Thank you sis! I’m going to try to have a..’

‘Let me guess.. wicked time?’ Regina finishes

‘No I was going to say A-M-A-Z-I-N-G time!’ Zelena says full of enthusiasm

‘You were going to say Wicked, I know you were. You just changed it because I said it first.’ Regina rolls her eyes.

‘You know me to well Regina. It just sounds better when it comes out of my mouth’ Zelena laughs her wicked laugh, but not in a mean way. 

'Are you ready for a new adventure sis?' Regina asks once again in a concerned sisterly way.

'Yes, because I'm wicked and wicked always wins' Zelena says. The sisters look each other right in the eyes and then they both start laughing.


End file.
